


The Fourth Day

by ObsessedWithBands



Series: Vacation (Why Don't We/5SOS) [4]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Hey Violet (Band), Why Don't We (Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, 5SOS - Freeform, BoyxBoy, Disney, Disneyland, F/F, F/M, Fiction, Fluff, Food, Hey Violet - Freeform, Hotel, I love these ships, Italy, Light Angst, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Muke - Freeform, Plot Twist, Romance, Teenage Drama, Traveling, Vacation, jachary, janiel, this is amazing, why don't we - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 01:56:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16652095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessedWithBands/pseuds/ObsessedWithBands
Summary: Michael and Luke from 5 Seconds of Summer decide to hang out with two of their friends in Disneyland.A sudden crowd of fans starts forming around five familiar guys, and the two boyfriends decide to help......knowing the situation all too well.





	1. Once in a Blue Moon

~Michael

The one time I get to take my boyfriend to Disneyland for a cool date, my hair is not agreeing with me.

“Please just stay there,” I said to the mirror, pushing down a strand of my hair and willing it to stay put. I heard footsteps behind me, and Luke stepped into the view. He came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, laughing when the strand of hair I’ve been trying to fix sprang up again.

“You look perfect, Mikey,” Luke said in my ear, and I couldn’t help but blush.

Even if my hair was not cooperating, I was here with my boyfriend and our two friends, in the Pirates of the Caribbean Suite, in _Disneyland_ , for crying out loud, and we have a week break from work.

Life is good.

“Ready to go to the park?” Luke asked me, standing by my side and kissing my cheek. I nodded, giving up on my hair altogether and shrugging on a black denim jacket. We walked out of the master bedroom together hand in hand.

In the kitchen, Rena and Nia were eating leftover muffins from the morning.

“You guys ready?” Nia asked, picking up her phone and pass from the table. Rena stood by her and nodded.

“Yeah...everyone got their passes?” I asked. Everyone nodded.

We made for the park together, going through security before entering the happiest place on Earth.

“What should we do first?” Rena asked, moving her pink hair out of her face as the wind blew. Luke shrugged, then pointed in a certain direction.

“Look!!!” he gasped. We all stared in the direction he was pointing. Between a bunch of trees, Tarzan’s Treehouse was poking out. Clearly, Luke wanted to go there.

I laughed when I saw him start speed-walking towards the structure, and the two sisters started Snapchatting. The three of us followed Luke as he jogged to the entrance of the play structure, winding his way through screaming children and walking up the Tarzan-themed stairs.

I held his hand as we made our way upwards, letting him guide me while I took a picture.

“I haven’t done this in...probably more than a decade.” I heard him say, and I smiled. This is the reason why I _live_...to see my boyfriend happy.

We continued to climb higher and higher until we reached the signature rope bridge and looked down. Although it wasn’t extremely high, we did see a decent part of Adventureland. Luke gasped as he scanned the area, smiling when he saw many families enjoying time together.

All of a sudden, we heard a scream. My eyes grew big as I stared in that direction. A girl and a few other people were running towards...a small group of guys and two girls. They looked familiar.

“Wait a second...isn’t that...aren’t they a band?” Luke thought out loud.

At that point, all I could think of was that they were in trouble. There has been many times before when Luke, Calum, Ashton and I have been rushed at by fans, and I was already expecting the outcome.

There would be chaos.

“Babe, we gotta help them,” Luke said, his thoughts matching mine. We carefully climbed back down from the rope bridge and began to walk in their direction, hoping their fans didn’t jump them or do something worse.

“Where are they again? Oh,” I said, letting Luke guide me once again as we jogged to the group of people. All we could see from where we were was a growing crowd of teenage girls.

Hoping none of the girls would get on _us_ , Luke and I made our way through the girls by carefully pushing them out of the way. As we went through, I saw the five guys and the two girls trying to make their own way out.

“You get the girls, I’ll help the guys.” I instructed over the yells and shouts of the fans. Luke nodded, then started talking to the girls. I moved closer to the five guys and yelled for them to follow me.

Obviously, we did not know each other, but in this situation they had no choice but to get out.

I looked back every once in a while to make sure they were still following me. Luke trailed behind them with the two girls, who were glancing at him as if he was a complete stranger. _Then again...he is to them_.

“Th-thank you,” one of the guys muttered to me, catching his breath.

“Don’t talk yet, just speed-walk.” I instructed. He nodded, making sure everyone was following us. The fans waved and yelled their goodbyes, finally catching on that they were starting to be too much for them.

As soon as we got out of Adventureland and into New Orleans Square, the guy who thanked me turned around and checked if we left anyone behind. I did the same, making sure Luke, Rena and Nia were still with us.

“Corbyn, Jonah, Jack, Zach, Christina, Cerisse--okay, we’re good.” The guy sighed in relief.

“Aren’t you guys...5 Seconds of Summer?” the shortest guy asked us. I think the first guy who talked called him Zach.

“Yeah, half of it,” Luke replied, shaking his hand.

“Well...nice to meet you. I’m Daniel. The guy with the curls is Jack, that’s Zach, The tallest in our group is Jonah, the bleached hair is Corbyn, Christina is the girl with her hair in a ponytail, and Cerisse is the pitch black hair.” Each of the people named raised their hands in greeting.

“I’m Michael, he’s Luke, and they’re sisters, Rena and Nia.” I explained. Luke stepped up to say something.

“You guys are Why Don’t We?” he asked. Jack nodded.

“And those...are our fans.” he said, gesturing back at Adventureland. I laughed a little, thinking about a past memory where that happened to my own band.

“We’ve been there before…” I said, and Jonah raised his eyebrows.

“How many times have you experienced that?” he asked. I shrugged, lifting up my hands in reply.

“Never mind that...I mean, even though we all have fans, it’s our time to enjoy in Disneyland, right?” I laughed. Around me, everyone nodded. Although we didn’t know them, me, Luke, Rena and Nia liked the fact that we’ve just met other people who understood how we felt.


	2. Here If You Need Me

~Luke

“They seem like a real interesting bunch, huh?” I asked Michael, lacing my fingers with his as we walked. Rena, Nia, Michael and I had decided to walk and talk with Why Don’t We and the two girls just for the heck of it.

We didn’t know _anything_ about each other, but it was nice to know more people who understood what we’ve gone through during our career.

“I like you guys’ style of music,” I heard Jonah say. I looked his way, and saw him talking to Rena. She smiled and patted him on the shoulder in thanks, seeing how her and Nia hadn’t gotten a lot of compliments in a while.

I’ve always wondered how it was to have two members leave your band and to wonder what will happen next. Hey Violet has been on and off for a long time, and we’ve helped them through it, but there were still occasional issues.

“How are you guys doing on your tour?” I heard Corbyn’s voice.

“Same as always...amazing fans singing our lyrics back to us, nonstop flights or drives, fast food every night,” Michael replied, earning a playful nudge on the shoulder from me.

“How about you?” I asked Corbyn. He shrugged, smiling at his bandmates before replying.

“Literally, the same thing as you guys, except for the last part. They put us on diets.” Corbyn said. I nodded, another sense of understanding flowing through each of us.

“We’ve been there before too,” Michael laughed, and everyone joined in.

“How long have you guys been in Disneyland?” I asked the teenagers. Jonah hummed, scratching his head in thought before answering.

“Me, Daniel, Jack and Zach got here a few days ago, but Corbyn and Christina met us here just yesterday.” he explained. I nodded.

“And...are you one of their friends?” I asked Cerisse, who was walking in the middle of their group. She blushed.

“I...I met Jack and Zach on Space Mountain, and we were talking and having a conversation since the ride decided to shut down in the middle of its run.” Cerisse giggled. Jack and Zach laughed with her, recalling the moment.

There was something about that girl...but I just couldn’t put my finger on it.

“D’you guys mind if we tag along with you around the park? We just got here and we’re trying to figure out which rides we should go on.” Michael asked the guys. One by one, they gave us smiles and nods.

After a few minutes, Jack pointed out a ride that we could all go on.

“Disneyland Railroad, anyone?” He suggested, pointing to the entrance of the ‘station’. Zach smiled as he stood next to him, and by the looks of it, I could tell they were together.

“Let’s gooo!” Daniel said, jumping happily and skipping to the line. Jonah laughed, following him with the rest of their group. I grabbed Michael’s hand as we followed them, along with Rena and Nia.

When it was our time to get on the train, we made sure we would all sit in rows next to each other. Michael, Rena and Nia and I sat in one row while Jack, Jonah, Daniel and Zach sat in front of us. Corbyn, Christina and Cerisse sat in front of them.

I had a feeling that wasn’t a good decision.

As the train began to start its tour around the park, I smiled as Michael took a selfie of us.

“This is...amazing,” Daniel said in front of me. Jonah turned his head to smile at him, and I saw that there was something between them too. Even though I didn’t know anything about their band or the people they were, they made it clear that they had something special.

Jack and Zach were obvious too, seeing how every few seconds Jack would kiss Zach on the cheek. They were _so_ cute together.

“Hey, Jack?” I heard Rena ask. Jack turned around, nodding.

“Yeah?”

“I just wanted to say...you two are really cute together.” Rena stated. I smirked, feeling a little awkward that she came right out and said what was on both our minds.

“Thanks, but he’s cuter.” Zach cut in, turning around and smiling brightly at the two sisters.

“You guys are all cute,” I spoke, gesturing to Jack and Zach, _and_ Jonah and Daniel. The two taller guys blushed and thanked me softly, then Jonah wrapped an arm around Daniel’s shoulders.

A few seconds later, Michael turned to me and whispered in my ear.

“I can totally see a cloud with the number 9 on it around each pair,” he joked, and I playfully shoved his shoulder. His corny jokes are what I live for. He too put his arm around my shoulders, and we sat and watched the rest of the tour in silence.

After we all got off the train together, we decided to go to a nearby restaurant in the park to eat and talk more.

“What do you think about Plaza Inn?” Cerisse suggested, showing all of us her phone which was open to Yelp. In turn, we all nodded in approval. We made our way to the location, while taking in the sight of the park.

The restaurant had an amazing, Victorian-style themed interior, and I knew as soon as I stepped inside the restaurant that it would become one of my favorite places in the park.

“This is so nice,” I heard Corbyn say, and as looked at him, I noticed that he was holding Christina’s hand.

Luckily, even though the restaurant was so popular for families and it was hard to get a table, we were fortunate enough to get one quickly.

“Come right this way, please,” our server said, and we let them lead us to a long table with 12 chairs. It was as if they already knew we were coming...or maybe it was just Disney magic.

This time, Christina and Cerisse sat closest to me with the rest of their group on the other side of the table.

Sitting next to them gave me a better perspective of what could possibly be going on.

At one point while we were waiting for our food to arrive, I saw Cerisse move towards Christina out of the corner of my eye.

Cerisse’s arm was linked with Christina’s, and they were talking nonstop about something clearly riveting to the both of them. They’ve been talking to each other nonstop even before we got into the restaurant, too.

Corbyn, the guy who was supposedly dating Christina, had been evidently glancing her way every once in a while.

At that moment I knew...I’ve started to notice something they didn’t want me to know.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to everyone who's been following the story so far :)))
> 
> comments and kudos?


End file.
